The Pet
by lunacyfringe22
Summary: This is my first time writing a yaoi story, I would really like to make this an actual story, but I wanna know if it's any good. The story is about Alphonse and his new mysterious "lover". Check it out and tell me what y'all think!


Chapter One

That face he made, that scowl, the look of disapproval bore deep down in the pits of his iris'. The way he made even the slighest pinch in the curve of his lips, hard to know what this man was up to.

"Grab your shit, pet," he barked out the order in a grave voice."Get dressed and go make me dinner, I'm tired of looking at your fucking face."

Grimacing at his sharp words, Alphonse did as he was told.

The smaller man gathered his clothing and shook them on before steppeing out of the dim room. Just thankful that his master didn't strike him before commanding him.

Fumbling down the hall with weak knees, he found his way to the kitchen with his chain dragging behind him, clinking and clattering along the mahogany floors. He flicked on the kitchen light and started his way towards the fridge. A few steps into the kitchen when suddenly a malicious yank on his chain pulled him down, hard, slamming onto the ground with a whimper.

"Ugh..," clinging to the chain that was bolted around his slim throat, he coughed as he was being pulled away from his destination.

"Look here slut, did you think I was going to let you touch food without cleaning yourself," he reached down and grabbed Alphonse's member through his thin robe, and yanked a few times.

"Ahhnn..!" Alphonse's legs shaked with longing, even though this man was cruel, he loved him.

"You are as filthy as I thought, you're still dripping wet and leaking my cum everywhere on my nice clean floor. How do you suppose its going to get cleaned up?" Azan lifted up Alphonse's chin and stared into his dark green orbs.

"I-I'm sorry...I'll get the m-mop..." Alphonse's eyes dropped to the floor, he noticed a small stream of cum running down his leg.

"No. I want you to lick it up, off the floor. I want you on your knees, licking up the cum that I bleesed your tight ass with not but a few moments ago," Azan gleemed with an evil grin.

"Y-yes master..." Alphonse slowly bowed in front of Azan, leaning his face to the floor, lapping up the cum that had come out of him.

"Thats a good pet, now, I want you to suck me off with that soft wet mouth of yours, since you like the taste of my cum and all." Azan unzipped his pants, pulling out his 9 inch cock, hard and swollen from watching his pet obey his commands. He yanked at his pet's chain and pulled him up to meet his throbbing member.

Alphonse took the radiating cock into his mouth, slowly forcing his head all the way down the shaft, drool and precum mixed dripping down the side of his face. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, then pulled his dick out of his mouth to savor the small beads of precum seeping from his masters hole. After licking at the head, he started sucking at it playfully, making a 'plop' sound.

"Mmmm," grunted Azan, as he twisted his hands all through his pets hair, pulling his mouth down futher onto his cock, filling his mouth completely, choking him with his raging member.

"Nghh! mmmph!" Alphonse's mouth was full of dick and he couldn't move or else he would be punished.

"Little pet, how would you..mmmnnn!! Like to take this load, by mouth or in your sweet ass?" Azan smiled down at his pet, his eyes being the only thing he could see, now that his cock was buried so far down his throat. He pulled Alphonse's mouth off of him slowly.

"You can answer me now, pet," Azan let go of his hair and awaited his answer.

"My ass please master...I want you to fill me up again...," Alphonse let out a slight whimper and pleaded with his master.

"Thats very generous of you, I think I might just take that tight, cock sucking ass of yours again and again, this time, you won't be able to walk after I'm through with you..," Azan scooped up his pet and padded back to his bedroom.

He tossed Alphonse onto the bed with a light thud, the chains clanking beside him onto the soft mattress. Azan silently sat on the bed and snapped his fingers, a signal in which he taught Alphonse when to take his clothes off. As a good pet, he disrobed himself and his perk, pink nipples showed and his 6 inch cock was swollen and reddened with irritation from neglect.

"I thought I was hungry, but I just wanted another piece of your ass," Azan chuckled darkly and ran his hands through Alphonse's soft chocolate hair.

"My little pet, how I adore your fair skin and delectable voice, I want to mark your skin with pain and fill your throat with my name, come here, straddle me." He said calmly. Alphones did what was commanded of him and crawled to his master and straddled his lap, his master's seeping cock was nudging his hole.

"M-master...ngh..," was all he could muster with having a huge member like his poking at his sensitive ass.

"Sit on it," Azan commanded. Alphones followed obediently and sat slowly on his master's dick. Squeezing the hot member into his own wet, hot hole.

"Ahhhnn! g-god!!..," Alphones moaned outwardly as his ass consumed the rest of his master's cock.

"Mmm..you are so tight and still wet enough to take the whole thing," Azan reached down rubbed the head of Alphones's dick and applied pressure, enough to produce beads of precum.

He started to move his hips with the greatest of ease and held down Alphones's hips.

The little pet was soon bouncing up and down his master's cock, with every stroke he moaned and whimpered with strange delight. Azan leaned his head down to his pets chest, he licked his left nipple, suckling lightly. Moans emitted from him and suddenly Azan took his whole nipple in his mouth and bit down roughly.

"Nghhhyaaa! M-master!.." Alphones didn't expect the harsh bite. He found his nails clawing down his master's back and his own back arching in pleasure.

Azan licked the taught nipple and pulled Alphones on top of him, riding him and grinding onto his dick. Deeper and deeper he felt himself being slammed into his pets dripping hole. He was starting to feel his cock swell and he almost couldn't take the friction anymore.

"Say my name pet," Azan continued to push Alphonse's harder and harder onto his cock.

"A-Azan!!! please cum in me!!" Alphonse said in a strained, heated tone. He was ready to recieve his master's load, all of it.

Azan pumped a few more times into the mans ass and finally he felt his cock release strongly into his pets ass, splurting out of his ass from being too full of cum.

"Aahhhggg!!" Azan moaned and went limp, laying on the bed, sweating. Alphones came on Azan's stomach and fell on his chest panting.

"Good job boy," Azan ruffled Alphonse's hair gently, sniffing at his neck and licking the nape of his neck. Azan sucked at Alphonse's neck and left a deep blue bruise to mark his territory.


End file.
